The Stars Fight Against Us
by Kalsarikannit
Summary: Alexander Hamilton hardly thinks about anything but his school work. He doesn't have time for friends, just papers. Then one day he runs into John Laurens, and his whole world shifts.
1. Chapter 1

" _It has been said, 'time heals all wounds.' I do not agree. The wounds remain. In time, the mind, protecting its sanity, covers them with scar tissue and the pain lessens. But it is never gone."_

― _**Rose Fitzgerald Kennedy**_

I wish I could tell you the thoughts running through the head of one Alexander Hamilton that warm, Friday afternoon, but really there isn't much to say. His mind was set on one goal: find the book, get out fast, and retreat back into his studies.

It was sunny outside, but he didn't care. Hamilton wasn't even aware of the weather, since the library had no windows.

His roommate had practically shoved him out of the dorm room, eager to be rid of the insistent clicking noise of Alex writing an essay on how the Spanish-American War began with America's rise to colonial power. He needed some more extra _oomph_ to his essay, such as more reliable sources than the ones he had found on Google, so Hamilton had come to see if he could find any in the college's vast library.

The books were soft, their covers worn from use. Alexander ran his hand over them, biting his tongue in concentration as he tried to find the right one. Eventually, he found it. It was the thickest one on the shelf, and maybe even the oldest. Just taking it out of it's perch stirred up a cloud of dust. Alex wave it away with a cough.

He flipped through it for a little bit, mostly to make sure it was the book he was searching for. Right as Hamilton made to close it, there was a loud crash directly in front of him. Alex looked up with a start. The row of books in front of him had completely fallen off the shelves, and, from what he could see, onto some poor sap.

"Are you okay?" Alex asked uncertainly.

There was a laugh, and the pile shifted as the book's victim sat up.

"Yeah, I'm good." the boy laughed, looking up to meet Alex's gaze. His face was charmingly flushed, and covered with a galaxy of freckles.

Hamilton caught a glimpse of his hazel eyes before the boy bashfully ducked his head, and a flush filled his own cheeks.

"My name is Alexander Hamilton." he said, awkwardly putting the book under one arm and reaching out the other, through the shelf, so he could shake the boy's hand.

With a smile, he took it.

"Laurens. I mean, John Laurens, at your service."

Alex smiled, and John grinned back. There was a brief, unsure pause. Alex wasn't the best with...people. He tended to be abrasive, some say rude, and loud. Here, though, he was lost for words.

" _Bonjour Américains! Lafayette est dans le bâtiment!_ " a voice crowed from around the corner.

The sudden noise startled Laurens so much that, somehow, he managed to twist around and bang his head on the shelf. Alex winced when he realized he had actually _heard_ the crack.

He ran around the bookshelf to get to John.

The man who had entered, Lafayette if Alexander had understood him correctly, was loudly conversing with his friend. Hamilton didn't bother to actually try to make out what they were saying, though.

"John? Are you okay?" he asked, looking down at him.

John wrinkled his nose in disgust as he touched the back of his head. Wincing, he pulled his hand away.

"Yeah, I've had worse. Though it would do those _jackasses_ good to enter a room without giving me a heart attack for once." he growled. Still, he sounded almost fond.

The 'jackasses' heard Laurens, and their heads simultaneously whipped around to grin at him.

"Laurens!" they hooted.

He waved, propping himself with one hand to the floor. Alex realized he was squatting close enough to John to be weird, so he shifted a little. The other man didn't seem to care either way.

John's friends wandered over. They each gave Hamilton curiously stares, and that kind of freaked him out. He felt like they were sizing him up, and Alex wasn't sure what they were seeing. He tried to sit up a little bit straighter, just in case.

"Who's this?" the bigger one asked. His voice was deep, but not in a frightening way.

John stood up, and Alex followed suit.

"Alexander Hamilton," John responded, brushing all of the book dust off of himself, "this is Marquis de Lafayette," he pointed to one of the men, who had long, curly black hair and a goofy smile, "but if you call him that you'll inflate his ego. Please don't. And that's Hercules Mulligan."

Hercules winked at Alex jokingly, and Lafayette jabbed him in the side with his elbow.

Alex raised his hand shyly, offering a small "Hi."

Lafayette leaned so he could high-five his hand, and Alex blinked.

"What are you doing rotting in the library, Laurens?" Hercules asked, leaning against the bookshelf.

"A little something called studying for an even smaller something called _classes_. You should try it some time." he quirked, beginning to pick the pile of books on the floor. Alex helped, feeling that it was partly his fault, even though he had no idea they had actually fallen.

Mulligan laughed, "Smartass. Take a break and come to the bar with us, your boyfriend can come, too."

Laurens took a minute to look up and scowl at Hercules, flush rising on the back of his neck. Hamilton didn't notice.

"What do you say, Alex? Want to come?" John asked, shelving the last book.

He hesitated for a moment, thinking it out thoroughly. Mulligan, Laurens, and Lafayette: all three of them seemed like someone Hamilton would like to become friends with. Plus, he hadn't given himself a moment to rest since he _started_ at Princeton College.

Alexander spared a glance at John, whose head was tilted in question. His long hair fell with the tilt. Alexander decided he seemed genuine enough.

So Alex went with it.

"I would like that a lot." he answered with a smile.

That was how he found himself seated at the dark oak bar of the Sam Adams Brewery, John to his right and Mulligan at his left. Lafayette was trying to get someone to dance with him, and when they all refused he ran around the room looking for a partner. Hercules kept trying to drink his beer, but ended up spilling most of it on himself as he laughed at his friend's antics.

The beer tasted awful, but Alex didn't care. He drank four glasses all the same, and soon felt a warm tingle spread across his body.

Someone nudged his arm, and Alex looked over to where John was pointing.

"Aaron Burr, prodigy of Princeton college." he murmured into Hamilton's ear.

Alex cocked his head, "Who?"

"What? You've never heard of him, really?" John's eyes widened in disbelief.

"No," Alex laughed, "What? Who is he?"

"He's super smart, aiming to be a senator or whatever. Got in with a full scholarship."

Alexander shrugged, "So?"

"That's not enough? He's a genius! Also kind of mysterious. No one knows that much about him, and the few friends he _has_ say he's very closed off." John laughed, bumping Hamilton's shoulder with his own.

Alex took a sip of his drink to hide his flush, and studied Burr. Even though he was wearing jeans and a simple shirt, Burr looked as though he was wearing a suit. It was in the way he carried himself, like a man with a purpose.

To his surprise, Burr sat down next to John.

"Hello, boys." he said with a small smile, "Who's this?"

"Alexander Hamilton, meet Aaron Burr."

Alex raised his glass, "Sir."

With a laugh, Aaron tapped his own drink against Alexander's. John raised a curious eyebrow.

"What brings you to Sam Adams?" Hercules asked casually, running his finger around the edge of his glass.

Briefly, Burr's gaze landed on a pretty young waitress with dark, styled hair. Laurens broke into a sly grin.

"Ah, I heard you had someone on the side, Burr." he purred.

It was Alex's turn to give John a jab. He gave an exaggerated whimper.

Aaron shook his head, and pushed away from the bar, "She's got a boyfriend, and I should go."

"No! Stay!" Hamilton prompted.

Burr smiled, but didn't sit back down.

"I'll see you around, Alexander. It was nice meeting you."

Alex watched him go, and then turned back to Mulligan.

"He doesn't seem _that_ bad."

Hercules shook his head, "I don't know. That's the most I've ever heard him speak to anyone besides the professors."

"Huh."

John clapped him on the shoulder, "Anyways! Let's get back to having fun. Let's have another round, shall we?"

Alex laughed, "You're drunk."

"The best kind." Laurens reasoned.

Lafayette chose that moment to come bounding up to them, the ever present grin lighting up his face brighter than the strobe lights.

"Hercules! Time to dance." he said, extending his hand with a flourish.

Mulligan groaned good naturedly, "You're like a puppy on a sugar high, you know that? Can't you find anyone in here that will dance with you?"

Lafayette shook his head, and pulled Mulligan to his feet.

"They'll be at it for awhile." Laurens said, amused, "Want to head out? It's not that long of a walk to the dorm, and if you want we can get a cab."

Mulligan was currently jumping off a table in a failed attempt at crowd surfing with Lafayette cheering him on. Luckily, the table wasn't very high and Hercules quickly stumbled to his feet. His friend wrapped his arm around his shoulders, both of them roaring with laughter.

"Yeah, that sounds good." Alex agreed.

They stood, Alex dropping a tip into the plastic nut jar marked _College Fund_ on their way out the door. The bartender smiled at him in thanks.

"That was nice." Laurens remarked as he shrugged on his dark blue overcoat.

Hamilton shrugged, "It was a tip."

"You gave him twenty dollars. Where the hell do you even get twenty dollars to throw around?" John said with a snort.

He was clearly joking. Alex ducked his head in embarrassment when he realized that something in John's tone showed that he was almost _praising_ him.

"It's no big deal. I have a job, and I got the 'Burr Scholarship'. That kid obviously wasn't so lucky."

"Seriously? Wow."

Alex raised an eyebrow, "Wow?"

Laurens just laughed, putting his arm around Alex's shoulders like Lafayette had done to Hercules.

"Where have you been this whole time? Why haven't I seen you around campus?"

"I don't really go out much. Since I got the scholarship I have to be the top of my class, to prove it wasn't a waste or the wrong choice." he admitted.

It was cold outside, even though the sun was blinding. Alexander had forgotten that it was only late afternoon, especially since it had been so dark inside the bar.

"That sound horrible. Lonely, too. Don't you have any friends?" Laurens asked. They paused at the crosswalk as hoards of cars passed by. Rush hour was at it's peak, so it was a minute before they could safely cross.

Hamilton met John's gaze, offering only a shrug and a feeble, "My roommate is pretty cool."

"Well, now you've got us, too." John said, casually bumping Alex's shoulder.

He smiled.

It wasn't a long walk to the dorms, but by the time they got there their cheeks and noses were red from the wind. The color made John's freckles stand out even more.

"Dorm number?" John prompted, holding the door open for Alex.

"Er, 15." Alex answered, pulling his keys out of his pocket.

Laurens laughed, "What? No way. You're old Ben's roommate? Lafayette and I are down the hall."

"You can't be serious. You're the loud ones?"

John poked his arm playfully.

" _We_ are the fun ones. Here we are."

They stopped outside of Alex's door, and he unlocked it.

"I'm sure I'll see you around?"

Hamilton hesitated for a fraction of a second, but not enough for John to notice.

"Yeah. I'll see you later."

Laurens gave him one last smile before he jogged down the hall. Alex slipped into the dorm. It was empty, so he sat down and got his computer ready. Even though the essay was almost finished, and twenty more pages than necessary, he couldn't find it in himself to write anymore.

This was a surprise, since he wrote constantly. Instead, he dragged himself over to his bed and laid down. The coffee had worn off long ago, and tiredness crashed over Alex in waves. He decided to take the second break of the day, and sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

After a few weeks, it seemed like Alex had always known his friends. That John and him had always laughed together about what they fondly called 'Mullette', Lafayette had always been counted on to barge into his room swearing in French, and Hercules always was there to force Alex to join them doing whatever.

Hamilton was in the middle of writing an essay, his neck and hands cramping as he spit out page after page. He yawned.

"I feel personally offended by your refusal of a good time," John declared, bursting into Hamilton's room without much ado.

He threw himself onto Alex's bed, laying on his stomach so he could give him what Alex _had_ to count as the best puppy eyes he had seen in a long time.

Hamilton leaned back in his chair, trying to rub the lack of sleep from his eyes to no avail.

"I have got to get this essay done." the stubbornness in his tone was somewhat dimmed when Alex let out another huge yawn.

Laurens rolled his eyes.

"You are literally _always_ writing. I can't believe you haven't run out of topics yet."

"Universe i-is a big place." Alex answered, stifling another yawn.

"When was the last you slept?" John asked, sitting up so he could glare at Alexander.

"Wednesday."

"It's Friday."

Alex nodded, as though he was pleased with himself.

"That's good for you?" John laughed in disbelief, "Alex! You need to sleep sometime. And I can tell you've been up a lot longer than that 'cause," Laurens leaned over to pinch the sleeve of Alex's grey hoodie, "you're wearing the hoodie. You only wear the hoodie when you don't have time to bother with proper clothing, and it's perfect for those-those writing marathons you go on because it's your favorite and very comfortable. But! It's not your pajamas so it's like a reminder that you can't sleep until the essay is finished."

John beamed triumphantly, and fell back against Alex's pillows.

"How the hell do you know that?" Alex asked with a grin.

John shrugged, closing his eyes and shifting into a more comfortable position.

"I just do,"

"Oh." that was all Alex could say, as surprised as he was. He felt a hot flush spread across his cheeks, and turned back to his computer as though he could hide it.

He cleared his throat.

"What did you have in mind?"

John grinned victoriously, "Actually, I've been thinking about it for awhile and I think it's just about time you meet the Schuyler sisters."

Alex blinked in confusion.

"Er, who?" he asked uncertainly.

Laurens hopped off Alex´s bed, eyes lit with excitement. He strode over to where Alexander sat, all the while talking and gesticulating wildly.

"Peggy, Angelica, and Eliza Schuyler! They're friends of mine, super nice girls." he winked, and Alex felt his cheeks burn once more, "And stunningly gorgeous, of course."

"Okay?"

"Okay?" John laughed softly, "Does that mean you're in? I´m getting you out of this room one way or another, you might as well come the easy way."

Alex nodded agreeably, and broke into a grin. John grabbed his hand, and hauled him to his feet.

"They live in the girl's dorms, obviously. Angelica´s the oldest, then Eliza, and Peggy is the baby. I think you´ll like them."

They began to walk down the hall. Alexander realized that John had never let go of his hand, and now their clasped hands were swinging loosely between them. He couldn't help but spare a glance at them. John noticed, and dropped Alex's hand.

"Sorry." he mumbled, blushing like a chili pepper.

Alex _wanted to_ tell him that it wasn't that big of a deal, at least, not as much of one as John seemed to be making it in his head. Nothing came out when he opened his mouth, however, so he just trained his eyes on the door at the end of the hall.

They hurried to the Schuyler dorm, the wind picking up around them. Alex dearly wished he had brought a coat or something to shield himself with from the cold, but in truth he didn't own one. John had been smart enough to bring a blue overcoat, which flew out behind him as the wind picked up.

When they finally made it inside, pink in the face and panting, Laurens grinned at Alex.

"Second floor, c'mon."

"How do you know they'll even be home?" Alex questioned.

"I told you, I was getting you out of that room on way or another."

Alex rolled his eyes, and waited as Laurens knocked on the Schuyler's door.

Or so he assumed. Alex didn't think John would bring him to a strangers apartment.

After only a few seconds, it opened. On the other side stood a girl with tightly curled brown hair. She looked like she was trying to hold back a laugh when she saw John, and Alex realized how disheveled they both were.

"Angelica, this is Alex." John said, stepping aside so the sister could see Hamilton.

If it was possible, she seemed to smile even bigger.

"Is this why your hair is messed up?" she teased.

John scowled, positively _scandalized._

"Kidding! Come on in, Eliza is out with friends but Peggy's making popcorn."

Alexander followed John into a dorm, the size of his own but much more...homey. Alex was a slob himself, but his room was clean because his roommate, Ben, needed it to be neat so he could think properly.

"Do you three live here together? I thought it was two to a dorm." Alex asked curiously.

Angelica grinned, "It was just Peggy but she got lonely, so I moved in. Eliza started living here a few months ago, at the start of term. She broke up with her boyfriend and had to move out." she scowled suddenly, and Alex immediately realized Angelica was _not_ someone you wanted as an enemy, "That jackass."

They sat on the couch as a younger female with the hair as curled as Angelica's entered, carrying the biggest bowl of popcorn Alex had ever seen.

"John!" she squealed, bouncing on her feet.

"Hey Pegster."

She joined them on the couch, squeezing between Alex and Angelica.

"What're we watching?" she asked. John reached for the popcorn, but she smacked his hand away with a solid glare.

"Whatever you want. Preferably something long, because Alex is going to go right back to his essay as soon as it's finished."

Alexander scowled playfully at John, "What? Are you trying to wear me out?"

"Depends. How many weeks ahead of the curriculum is this essay?" Laurens challenged.

Alex opened his mouth to argue, but John had a point. He didn't mind, anyways. Instead, he successfully took a handful of popcorn out of Peggy's bowl. Only because she let him, of course.

"He can have some but I can't?"

"Of course." Peggy answered, hugging the bowl closer. Alex held out his handful so John could take some, and he did.

"Hey! Traitor!" Peggy complained.

Laurens reached over Alex so he could ruffle her hair, grinning.

She let him have some popcorn.

"Alright, alright! What are we watching? Peggy, it's your call this time."

The youngest Schuyler sister pretended to think about it for a moment before accepting the remote from her sister and opening Netflix.

" _Saving Private Ryan_?" Alex read, surprised, "Didn't think it was your style."

"Gender roles, Hamilton," Peggy warned as she pressed _play_ on the movie, "do not define me."

"Duly noted." he said, grinning.

The movie was just as bloody as Alex expected it to be. He didn't want his new friends to think he was a coward, but something about war movies shook him to the core. It wasn't just that they freaked him out, it was the truth behind them. People actually died in those wars, and Alex couldn't help but imagine what it must have been like to be on the battlefield, every second not just fighting for your country and home but for your _life_ , even if it was a worthy sacrifice.

Alex had much to vivid of an imagination.

He turned his head away when they began to storm Normandy, looking at John instead. He was surprised to find the other man just as green as he. Their eyes locked, and Alex felt reassurance wash over him. John understood. Alexander wasn't sure how he knew this, but he was certain of the fact that Laurens was just as scared.

On screen, someone screamed as their limbs were blown off. Alex closed his eyes, heart racing in his chest. He felt pressure on his hand, and when he looked down he saw that John was holding it.

His hands were soft and warm and reassuring, and Alex is at a loss for what to do. Why was John always able to do that to him? He was Alexander bloody Hamilton, yet Laurens made him forget his own name. And Alex didn't even care.

Peggy and Angelica were to absorbed in the movie to notice, though Alex doubted Angelica could see _anything_ through the tears that were streaming down from her eyes.

Alexander heard the door open in the other room, and Peggy paused the movie as a women, who Alex guessed to be Eliza Schuyler, walked in. Her arms were laden with groceries, and she opened her mouth briefly as though she was going to ask her sisters for their help.

She paused, however, and eyed Alex with curious interest. Alex looked back. Very much unlike her sisters, her hair was long and straight as a bone. Her eyes were soft and kind, and even though her lips were neutral, they made it seem as though she was smiling.

When he looked back, Alex saw Laurens was looking at his lap. He let go of Alex's hand, and sat up uncomfortably straight.

"Who's this?" asked Eliza.

"This is Alex," Angelica answered, grinning almost expectantly.

Eliza raised her eyebrow, "Oh? Alexander Hamilton?"

"Yes, actually." Alex said, surprised, "How did you know?"

Eliza laughed a little.

"Lucky guess, I guess? I've heard about you around campus. You've kinda taken over Burr's spot as the smartest person at Princeton."

Alex blushed, beaming with pride.

"What are you guys watching?" Eliza asked, shifting her weight to her other foot and getting a better handle on all the bags she was carrying.

"Saving Private Ryan. Do you need help with those?" Alex said, standing before Eliza could answer.

She smiled, "That would be nice."

He followed her into the kitchen, leaving the others to continue watching the movie. The Schuyler sister dropped the bags onto the kitchen table, rolling her shoulders and sighing in relief. Alex helped unpack to items, and once that was finished he tried to guess where everything went. He was moderately successful, though Eliza had to stop him every now and then such as when he tried to put the granola bars in the fridge.

"So, what's it like to grow up with three sisters?" Alex asked with a grin when they were finished. He leaned against the counter with his arms crossed.

"It's...an experience. I love them both, we're really close so it was more like having two live-in friends." she rolled her eyes, "Two live-in friends who never picked up after themselves, but still."

Alex laughed. He saw John standing in the doorway, a blank look on his face.

"Time to go?" Alex axed, consumed by the expression on his friends face.

John smiled, but even that seemed forced, "Yeah, if you're ready. We can stay a little longer if you want to keep talking to Eliza…"

"No! I mean," he turned back to Eliza, blushing furiously, "it was nice meeting you, but I have to get back to my homework."

He smiled apologetically, but Eliza seemed unfazed.

"Sure. Come by with John next time he comes, okay?"

Alex nodded. They said goodbye to Peggy and Angelica, and started down the hall. They had only walked a few paces when John stopped Alex with a hand on his arm. He started to take of his coat, and Alex shook his head.

"We're like eight hundred feet from our dorm building. I don't need that." he protested.

John grunted dismissively, and handed him the overcoat. Alex crossed his arms.

"It's raining." John stated, sounding almost bored.

Alex, just as stubborn, retorted, "Exactly why you should keep it."

"Please, just do it."

Alex sighed, but let John help him into the jacket. It was surprisingly heavy, but warm and comfortable all the same. It smelled like John, too. Like cinnamon and leather. The corner of Laurens' mouth twitched.

"What?"

"You're so short."

"You're literally two inches taller than me!"

John laughed, and Alex was glad to see a smile take over his expressionless features.

It really was raining, very hard, in fact. It took only a few minutes to get to the dorm house, but they were soaked all the same. If John's coat had been heavy before, it was a lead weight on Alex's shoulders now. Every step they took down the hall left another soggy footprint in their wake. They were both shivering like crazy, and Alexander was sure that if he didn't control his chattering teeth they would bite his tongue off.

John and Alex ran down the hall as fast as their numb legs would take them. They stopped at Alexander's door. Laurens bounced from one foot to another.

"I-I need to t-take a shower," he stuttered.

Alex nodded as he fumbled with his keys, swearing as he dropped them. Alex raised his fist and pounded on the door.

"B-Ben? Are you in there?"

From inside the dorm, a voice yelled, "It's open!"

Alexander pushed open the door, only bothering to kick his keys into the dorm before he stripped the soaking wet coat from his body.

John stood in the doorway as though he wasn't sure if he could come in, even as chills ran through his body.

"Come in." Alex invited as he kicked of his shoes.

Ben pushed up his glasses, which had circular, black frames, higher up on his nose. His bed was covered with stacks of paper and books.

"Er, hello, John? You two are dripping wet, what happened?"

"I-It's raining." John answered with a pleasant, though shaky, smile.

Alex, who had succeeded in taking off his socks and sweatshirt, grabbed a pile of clothes randomly from his dresser.

"I'll be right back."

He dashed into the bathroom and locked the door. Only seconds later, John heard the water turn on. He stood there awkwardly for a moment, a puddle collecting on the floor beneath him.

"Are you…." Ben motioned towards the door, which was still open, "going to change?"

"Oh, yes."

John jogged down the hallway to his dorm. It was empty, Lafayette and Hercules (because they were _always_ together) probably off God-knows-where doing John-doesn't-want-to-know what. Unlike Alexander's, John's dorm didn't have it's own shower. As part of hs scholarship, Alex had gotten one of the more expensive dorms. Laurens wasn't that lucky.

John grabbed his warmest pajamas, toweling himself as dry as possible before pulling them on.

He fell onto his bed, briefly contemplating the merits of taking a nap. Alex was expecting him, though, so John forced himself to sit up.

Laurens found Alex back at his computer desk, laptop open. What was unusual, however, was that Alex's hands weren't actually moving, his fast fingers were cupping his chin, not dancing across the keyboard.

"I can't think of anything to write." Alex murmured as John leaned on the back of his chair.

"The world is ending, we know." Ben quipped. The mess that had been on his bed was gone, and he was now laying comfortably on his back, flipping through a comic book.

Alex scowled, and tugged at the back of his ponytail to tighten it. John pulled Alex's chair away from the desk. Alexander yelped in surprise. When Laurens was finished, Alex glared up at him.

"How? Am I not heavy or something?!"

"No, surprisingly light, actually." John admitted, "I bet I could pick you up."

Alex scowled, "Please don't."

Alex turned his chair around so he was facing Laurens.

"Thanks for today."

John shrugged, "Wasn't that big of a deal."

He grinned, and Alex felt his stomach fold in on itself.

Their gazes held, and Alex didn't believe he had ever felt so helpless.

"You and Eliza were getting on well, then?" John asked, ducking his head and breaking the contact.

Alexander blinked, surprised by the question. His brown eyes, though Alex was very much unaware of the fact, were wide and shining.

The sight made John's heartstrings feel as though someone was playing them like a harp.

"Er...yes? She seems very nice, funny-why?" Alex shook his head in confusion.

"Do you like her?" he asked with a smirk.

"I just told you I did. She seems like a great friend."

John's eyebrows knit together in confusion, though something like hope, just a small spark of it, glittered in his eyes.

"So you don't have a crush on her or anything?" he asked, flush rising from his neck and spreading across his cheeks.

"No. What? No! I mean she's really sweet but I just-" Alex's stuttering was cut off as John leaned in and kissed him firmly. Alex reached behind himself, trying to steady himself against the desk before slipping his arms around John's neck. Laurens tentatively brought his hand up to Alex's cheek, his palm warm and comforting as it his skin.

From his bed, Ben yelped.

"Holy shit you guys!"

 _Holy shit_ was right. John's lips were soft and warm, and Alex wished he didn't have to breath and the kiss could just go on forever.

Alexander's chair creaked underneath him as John pulled away. Both of their eyes were wide, their breath heavy and uneven. Ben was sitting on his bed, positively drowning in shock.

"I like you?" John whispered uncertainty. He was so obviously scared that Alex was going to reject him, and Alex could see him retreating in his mind like a turtle into it's shell.

Alex grabbed the front of John's coat, "I like you, too."


End file.
